The hypothesis underlying this study is that Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV) illness in infants and children will be attenuated by immunization -that RSV infection stimulates specific responses by blood lymphocytes. These changes will be compared with RSV-specific responses by monkey lymphocytes. (CRC support only for human, clinical components of the study).